Zilla
Zilla is a character In the Mafverse, and he appears in Maf Movies, Sml Reviews, and is said to be in The Mafdominus Movie. he is Mafdominus's best friend and brother in arms. Biography There a two Zillas. The one in MAFverse and the one in the Reviews. But they have the same backstory. Zilla's parents abandoned him when he was a baby. He was seeking importance and a purpose in life when he auditioned for Godzilla, in the 1998 Godzilla movie. Because Rolan Emmerich was a cunt, he not only made a movie that Godzilla fans hated, but it damaged Zilla's reputation, which led to him being hated for years. This is when his biography changes depending on which version. '''MAFverse' In this version, after years of hate, Zilla lives with Mario, Luigi and Kirby. Reviews In this version, after years of hate, Zilla eventually found MAFDOMiNUS who actually liked his movie and allowed him to live with him. He sometimes helps MAFDOMiNUS with reviews, and they even became "Brothers". History Zilla's first appearance was in The video "MAF Movie: The Power Stone" in which he was scene making out with Joy to be inturupted by Mario and Luigi to help contain the Power Stone, in which they suceed. Later in "MAF Movie: Kirby's Addiction" he gets an australian accent because people complain that the voices sound the same, The video started out with him sleeping in mario's bed and gets kicked out, later he slept in Kirby's room and gave him a candy, causing him to get addicted to candy. They have an emotional moment, but also it is revealed that zilla's parents are dead and that he is inspired by his friends as family. At one point he has had a dolphin friend from an alternate universe. Zilla also makes occasional appearences in Mafdominus's SML review videos, starting with the SML Review: Friday the 13th and even his Movie & Game reviews. Such as Black Panther Review and Super Mario Odyssey Review. He also sometimes appears in The Problems With videos, though mostly as a cameo. Abilities & Powers Radiation: It is assumed that he has atomic radiation powers from his zilla gene. Intelligence: Zilla is extremely smart, being the fact that he can see through the 4th wall and Knows who Mitchel Reyna is and try's to tell others about this, but they dont beleive him. He is also smart enough to craft things, like the container in "MAF Movie: The Power Stone!" as he contained an Infinity Stone, one of the most powerful objects in the entire Multi-verse. Hand to Hand Combat: In "MAF Movie: The Power Stone!" He is scene fighting Gigan, but ultimately got his ass overpowered by his future tech. Foreign Language: In "MAF Movie: Kirby's Addiction!" Zilla's voice changed to an Australian accent due to figuring out that all the characters sound the same. though his accent sucks. Appearances MAF Movie: The Power Stone! Zilla watches the loud house halloween special SML Review : Friday the 13th MAF Movie: Kirby's Addiction SML Review : Jeffy's Parents SEAGULLS! Stop it Now! Zilla edition (No Voice) Top 10 Best and Worst SML Videos of 2017 The Problems with MegaDoopTV I Hate Jeffy - Official Music Video Black Panther Review SML Review : Baby Shrek The Problems with Behind the Meme Godzilla 1998 Review (appears as himself and the actual zilla from the movie) SML Review : The Past Machine! MAF's Game Reviews : Super Mario Odyssey The MAFDOMINUS Movie SML Review : Joseph's Mom Trivia * The puppet, is a Godzilla 1998 made by Resaurus. There are 2 versions of the puppet, a half-bodied (the one we know) and a full bodied version. * Zilla's Girlfriend is Joy from inside out in the MAFverse. * Zilla can't play the Nintendo switch when its in handheld mode. * Zilla is the only character who seems to know the real "MAFDOMiNUS" (A.K.A Mitchel Reyna) as on multiple occasions he breaks the fourth wall to tell others that they are toys, and even talked to Mitchel in his Black Panther Review and Godzilla 1998 review.